


Softly

by Kinari



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, I had way too much fun w this, Soft Bees, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, am i ignoring other things I need to finish? maybe, lil humor as a treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinari/pseuds/Kinari
Summary: Days can be rough, but shared moments between them can make things all the sweeter.Yang returns from a long day, Blake reads to her, what else can I say?
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 58





	Softly

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while now! And got inspired to write it due to a tiktoker I follow who sometimes post rwby content! So, if she ever reads this I just hope she enjoys it :)

The day was long, despite it however, both found their way into the shared room. She slipped off her shoes first, sighing heavily as she flexed her shoulders back, hearing the cracks and between her muscles just gave her a questionable look from the woman across the room.

“Rough day?” Blake asked, amused as she flipped the page in her book, already sprawled across the bed, couldn’t help but laugh as her girlfriend threw herself into bed, crawling up to lay her head on her lap, already un-equipping her gauntlets, careful to not let them drop onto the floor as she again sighed dramatically. 

“Baby, you have  _ no _ idea, I’m so worn out.” Yang replied, welcoming the hand that is now gently running through her hair, Blake every now and then scratching at her scalp. She curled up then, shifting herself to stare at her, taking in how beautiful she was even from this angle, “You’re a sight for sore eyes however,” she smiled then, watching the light blush fall over Blake’s features as she snorted at the cheesy line, gently shoving her away, “am I wrong? You know  _ I _ know you’re pretty, and that you should kiss me because it is fact.”

“Oh I should kiss you now? What evidence do you have, Yang Xiao Long?” Blake asked, already bookmarking her place before setting the book down next to her. She let Yang interlace their hands, she felt the metal of her arm in her own palm and smiled at the familiarity of it, the grooves and bumps to the limb was something that she can identify till the end of time, if she was honest with herself.

There was that smirk of hers, the one where the right side of her mouth would curl up and those eyes glinting with mischief, Blake knew the answer, or at least the remark Yang would give, but she would be lying to herself if she didn’t enjoy her love indulging in giving her sweet remarks, “You know that’s an easy one sunshine,” she said simply, letting her thumb gently swipe over the skin on her hand, “I just  _ know _ , anyone with two brain cells would agree with me.”

Blake let out a soft hmm in response, faking the deep in thought look she gave as she bent down, their foreheads gently bumping to one another, “You win again, Yang, just this once.” She said quietly, keeping the intimacy in this moment between the two, the bubble they formed a secret and just for them. Blake leaned in more, pressing her lips gently to Yang’s, feeling the cute sigh that was released from the blonde, feeling her hand leave her own, only to have Yang’s gently pull into her own hair, fingers gently gripping locks of her hair as they kissed. Neither would get tired of this, the easiness for them both, the trust and understanding both of them have for one another. Yang let Blake lead this time, allowing herself to just simply give in to the feeling, smiling dumbfounded as Blake backed away from the kiss, allowing herself to breathe.

“Hmmm, I love you Blake.”

“I love you too my love.”

The words came easy to them both and they wouldn’t have it any other way, Blake mused more so as she stared into those eyes, watching Yang’s pupil expand as their eyes locked and she giggled, pushing blonde strands behind her ear, “Can I get back to reading now?”

“Maybe, depends on what you’re reading.” Yang said back, turning slightly to lean the side of her head on Blake’s thigh, “Is it any good?”

“Well, if you want I can lend it to you, it is just a collection of poems however-”

“Read it to me? I love hearing your voice Blake.”

Those words stopped the faunus girl in question, as she was midway picking the book back up, but she nodded, she melted under the simple request, feeling the way Yang was gently gripping onto her shirt to get comfortable, “Of course, do you mind if I start from my place?”

“Don’t give a shit where you start baby, I just...want to hear you.”

...

That’s how Blake found herself currently, she was reading each line from the pages that her eyes would scan, taking in the words and listening to the responses Yang would have to her words, most were just quiet hums in acknowledgement. It was peaceful, and she found the whole thing endearing, enjoying how easy Yang was allowing herself to also get lost in the interest of hers.

“Yes! Radiant lyre speak to me,” Blake read from the page, feeling the grip from Yang tighten as she moved, but kept going on, “become a voice that rivals the gods themselves my love.” She felt the power in the words then, smiling as she took them in and looked down at Yang, she was clearly fighting sleep and she just smiled, letting her right hand drop and go back to playing with her hair, hearing the content sighs as the fuel for her to keep on reading.

“And lovely laughing, oh it puts the heart in my chest on wings, “Blake spoke the words, thinking of the girl that lays in her lap as she finished the line, “for when I look at you, even for a mere moment love, no speaking is left in me...You know Yang this makes me think about you a lot, I get like this with you all the time.” 

She looked down then, her smile fading and instead her whole face softened, seeing the sight before her. Yang fell asleep, her left arm was gently gripping Blake’s shirt, her other was laying near her leg and had a protective grip over it, but she was sleeping soundly and it took a lot of restraint for Blake to cry at the sight. 

Gently then, however she could do, she marked her place in the book, setting it on the spot next to her, then grabbing the blanket that was folded on her other side. Blake felt herself swell in pride, in love, in...everything really, she felt a lot in this moment, knowing that Yang felt safe enough to drift off to sleep as quickly as she has. 

“Have a good night baby, I’ll wake you in an hour.” She said quietly, draping the blanket over Yang as best she could, before grabbing her scroll, leaning back against the headboard for the bed. Maybe she should wake her up, tell her that she fell asleep, but she knew that instead she should just let this happen, let the woman she loves get the sleep she deserves, let her enjoy a small moment of peace for the both of them. So, Blake is doing just that, she made her send a quick text to the others, telling them that for the next hour or so Yang, and herself, aren’t available, then quickly snapped a photo of her girlfriend’s sleeping face as the reasoning. Ruby’s response made her chuckle, the emojis attached didn’t help with it, and Weiss’ dry response also made her smile, she was glad to be around people she can be this free and easy with.


End file.
